De Fordømte Styrtes
by Lukas Bondevik
Summary: Norge drømmer. På tross av det følelsesløse ytre Norge itar seg hvert våkne minutt, er drømmene hans langt fra det samme. De griper fatt i ham og drar ham nedover. Året er 1850, Norge-Sverige unionen one shot.


De fordømte styrtes i helvete.

_De fordømte styrtes i helvete. _Det er et vanvittig syn. Kropper tett i tett som faller. Hadde jeg ikke ennå hatt litt følelse igjen i fingrene ville jeg ikke visst hvilken arm som hørte til meg. Jeg er nå likevel ikke sikker på at armen til venstre for meg, som nettopp nå rører litt på lillefingeren, tilhører meg.

Om jeg ser rundt meg er det ikke mye å se. Ikke annet enn armer og bein som kaver forgjeves, som om de kunne svømt opp igjen til overflaten. En overflate vi ikke kan se lenger -om den i det hele tatt har vært der. Det lille jeg kan få øye på her og der er for mørkt til at jeg kan skjønne noe av det. Kanskje er det vegger om kring oss, kanskje ikke. Jeg klarer ikke forstå det jeg ser i de korte lysglimtene som kommer fra et eller annet sted under oss.

Noen griper tak i ankelen min -om det er min ankel. Noe vått treffer ansiktet. Tårer? Vi har falt for langt til at noen har noen tårer igjen. Heller blod, eller svette. Det drypper og renner. Fra meg, på meg, overalt. Ørene spraker lik sprengte høyttalere. Det er for mange lyder. En fugl skriker i det fjerne. Varme drar seg langs kroppen min, kropper uten klær, kropper vridd i underlige, unaturlige former.

Stemmen til naboen ringer plutselig ut. «_Du burde ikke være så kjepphøy!»_ Han bodde på den andre siden av oppgangen. Stemmen er høy, stenger ute alt annet mens han skriker det om og om igjen. Langt bak i hodet kan jeg huske dagen- Det hadde vært sol, en varm vinterdag. Han hadde sett meg på vei til butikken. Jeg ville ha is, han ville forkynne meg evangeliet. Jeg ville bare ha is.

Stemmen hans er ikke annet enn et minne, kastet i et ekko mellom mine egne ører.

Det flimrer for øynene mine. En gammel dame på bussen. Jeg hadde det travelt. Jeg måtte rekke butikken før jeg tok toget hjem. Jeg hjalp henne ikke av bussen.

Vått og tørt på en gang. Det er varmt så det gjør vondt. Alle andre følelser har forsvunnet. Et brekt ben under meg. Er det mitt? Jeg kan se ansikt med skygger. Det har blitt lysere. Vi har falt lenger. Lysere og mørkere. Jeg kan ikke se forskjellen lenger.

Karl Johanns gate. Snø og kulde, og en vind jeg ikke kan huske følelsen av. Jeg går nedover, forbi en som skjelver på bakken. Vantene er klippet av på fingrene, koppen står på bakken. Armene mine er fulle av boller og en flerfarget godtepose.

En skingrende latter. Hodene bobler i varmen. Svart svidd hår ligger over øynene mine. Det er ikke mitt. Om jeg ser ned kan jeg se hår tredd mellom fingrene mine. Men jeg ser ikke ned. Latteren skjærer gjennom ørene, blander seg med umenneskelige skrik.

Det er min latter. Forvridd. Annerledes. Som et fugleskrik.

1850. Det er årstallet i dag. Ett tusen, åttehundre og femti år siden _han_ døde. Jeg kan huske presten fra jeg var liten. Hvor den brune, stygge lille bibelen ble av etter jeg kom hjem vet jeg ikke. Den forsvant; jeg tenkte ikke noe over det. Dagen etter tok jeg ti kroner av sparegrisen til lillebroren min for sukkertøy. Jeg spurte ikke. Det han ikke visste, hadde han ikke vondt av. Det var bare ti kroner. Han var bare fem år.

Det blusser opp overalt i et rødlig skjær. Det varer ikke lenge, men lenge nok til å kaste lys på åpne øyne og munner som gaper svart. Grimaser stivnet i ansikt som svirrer uten kontroll, og jeg funderer kort på om jeg ser like heslig ut som dem. Det spiller egentlig ikke noen rolle nå. Kanskje smiler jeg. Kanskje er det røde om kring meg blod som strømmer fra en alt for tørr, sprukken leppe.

Ett-tusen, åttehundre-og-femti. Båter, fly, gevær og oppfinnelser utenfor menneskenes forstand. Likevel er det bare starten. Og jeg faller nedover, imellom kropper innhyllet i rødt mens jeg ser mer og mer av omgivelsene mine. Vegg-løst og tak-løst. Skygger og røyk. Jeg kan ikke lenger lukke øyelokkene mine.

Verden går fort i dag. En tar mye for gitt. Og jeg faller i en strøm pakket tett som sild på boks, mot en bakke jeg ikke kan se ennå. Så mange rundt meg ingen maskin i verden ville kunne telle. Vi hører ikke på hverandre lenger. Vi har ørene proppet med maskindur og geværskudd, og ser ikke annet enn våre navn på et kart, og fristelsen om utbredelse or erobring.

Og jeg treffer en bakke av mennesker, bare for å se strømmen over meg i et øyeblikk før de lander over meg. Jeg blir presset nedover i en uutholdelig varme og tenker jeg skulle gitt vesle broren min en klem før jeg gikk den dagen og ble visket vekk.

_De fordømte styrtes i helvete. _

Øynene mine åpner med et rykk. Over meg ser jeg taket til Sveriges soverom.

* * *

><p><strong>Forklaring:<strong>

**Norge drømmer, så ingenting av det han drømmer er bokstavelig sant, men symboler for følelser og opplevelser han har.**

**Årstallet er 1850, som vi får vite, en tid hvor Norge var i union med Sverige. Selv om unionen var forholdsvis fredelig i forhold til hvordan det kunne vært, så ønsket Norge likevel å være et fritt land, og føler han har «forrådt» sitt folk, fordi han har vært i union med andre så lenge. Alle personene som blir nevnt han «ignorerer» er et uttrykk for hans skyldfølelse ovenfor sitt folk, det samme med det som er nevnt om lillebroren (Island). Han har ikke direkte gjort det som nevnes, men drømmer vrenger og vrir på følelsene våre og lager andre bilder av dem.**

**Is symboliserer selvstendighet, og at «naboen»(hvilken nabo jeg mener, får du tenke ut på egen hånd) hans forkynner evangeliet er selvfølgelig også bare symbolsk, uten at kristendommen har noe som helst med unionen(e) å gjøre.**

**Delen med bibelen har ikke noe med unionen å gjøre, men er et lite sidesprang ettersom Norge la fra seg de norrøne gudene og fikk kristendommen i stede, og har statskirke, men er i dag samtidig verdens fjerde _minst_ religiøse land.**

**Jeg har ikke nevnt alt, men om du nå leser igjen, vil du kanskje oppdage noen av de tingene jeg ikke har nevnt, men som ligger der i form av små symboler mellom linjene og ordene. Lykke til. **

**English version: **htt p: / /www. fanfiction. net /s/7312633/1/The_Condemned_Fall**  
><strong>


End file.
